Kingdom of Sunlight
by WarmSnuggles
Summary: Sunset and Twilight shipping! Queen Chrysalis has her eyes on long term power, but Sunset has a solution. This is my first time submitting fanfiction, so let me know how I did!


Kingdom of Sunlight

By: WarmSnuggles

The land of Equestria has been at war for many years now. Queen Chrysalis now commands rogue Changelings under the title of "The Empire of Shadows". The Changelings have gained every bit of land east of the Celestial Sea, and now seek to gain territory on the main land.

The air was cool. The morning sun had just arisen from its slumber. A Changeling emerged from his military tent to adorn their armor, when the Queen caught his eye. Queen Chrysalis was in her tent overlooking a map of Equestria. Her eyes where droopy, and she looked distraught with one hove placed on her forehead in frustration.

"My Queen?" The Changeling said in a cautious tone.

Chrysalis's eyes immediately widened with the fury only comparable to that of the blue fires that burn in Tartarus. "What reason could you possibly have to disturb me?"

The Changeling trembled at the harshness of Chrysalis's voice. "I mean no disrespect my Queen, but why are we attacking the Kingdom of Sunlight? Why even claim any of this land? Shouldn't we be going after Canterlot?"

Queen Chrysalis burst out laughing. Her voice woke the remaining solders, and echoed through the mountains. "Don't you see? I'm playing the long game". Chrysalis smirked. "We gain land to show that we have power; to show that we are a force to be reckoned with. Of course, we conquer land in order to make our end goal easier. Tell me little one, where do you think we'll stop our conquest?"

The Changeling looked confused. "If we're looking for a sustained supply of food, we'll probably stop at the Crystal Empire".

Chrysalis sighed. "Our hunger might never be satisfied, and we should prepare for that harsh reality. Our end goal is the Everfree Forest. You see, my sources tell me that the Elements of Harmony originated from a crystal tree that grows in the forest. Since all good things must come to an end, it would only make since for the future resting place of the elements to be placed back on that crystal tree. We need to get to the forest by conquering land to the south of the forest. Land claimed outside the forest will eventually be regained by the previous owners, and hopefully we can hide out in the forest until the elements are returned with the people forgetting that we're there".

"So, why can't we just fly to the Everfree Forest?" asked the changeling.

"Oh yes, Celestia's royal guards would just turn the other way when they see a swarm of changelings flying to the nearest forest outside their castle." Queen Chrysalis said in annoyance. "We will attack the southern most Kingdom at nightfall. Now, any more questions?". Chrysalis hissed.

"I think I'm good." the Changeling said right before he bolted out of the tent.

Across the Celestial Sea laid various kingdoms. Each kingdom possessed an Element of Harmony, and thus, solidified the legitimacy of the kingdoms' rulers. The southern most kingdom, the Kingdom of Sunlight, was just beginning operations for the day. This kingdom possessed the Element of Friendship, and was ruled by none other than Sunset Shimmer. Sunset arose from her sleep due to a thud at her bedroom door. When Sunset opened the door, she was greeted by the frantic words of the court mage.

"My Queen, haven't you heard the news? Queen Chrysalis has just conquered the last remaining piece of land east to the Celestial Sea! We're next, I'm telling you! We're next!" The lavender court mage screamed has she paced back and forth among the outer hallway.

"We're not next, Twilight. We are not rich like the other kingdoms, and we can't get cable down here. I don't they will even notice us". Sunset said in a drowsy tone trying to make the screaming stop.

Twilight's eyes grew wide as a thought crossed her mind. "What if they're trying to get their hooves on the elements? We're not safe! We need to prepare! It's fine. It's fine. I'll just make a list and.." Twilight stopped as Sunset approached her, and placed a hove on the cheek of the purple mare.

Sunset tilted her head a bit and gave Twilight a smile. "Has anyone told you that your eyes shine like the stars on a clear night sky?"

Twilight blushed as she tried to regain her composure, and not stutter over her own words. "We...we need to make a list".

"The only list we need to make should be about the top ten reasons I have the most beautiful court mage in all of Equestria". Sunset smirked.

Twilight stood still, trying to think of something to say.

"Can you place a spell of banishing on a sword?" Sunset asked.

Twilight was shocked to see Sunset shift her tone to a more serious nature for once. "Yes my Queen. I should be able to place such a spell on any weapon. Why do you ask?"

Sunset replied, "To my knowledge, you can't kill a Changeling. They have been starving for a while now, but they are still a threat. So, we'll just impression their Queen in a sword and call it a day".

"That's actually not a bad idea my Queen. I'll get right on it!" Twilight said with confidence instead of her usual paranoia.

"Oh, Twilight? You don't need to reply to me with "my Queen". Sunset said with a smile.

Twilight turned around with a puzzled look on her face. "How do you want me to address you then?"

"You can use bae, love, special somepony, sugar..." Shimmer said with a smile before being interrupted by Twilight.

"You're more like a little wild fire of magnificent reds and oranges that burn within the very confines of my heart, sugar". Twilight said with a nervous smile.

For once, Sunset was out of words. Twilight was usually not one to make romantic gestures. None the less, Sunset was not about to loose this battle of affection. "Awww. My purple wittle amethyst is getting a little flirty, isn't she?"

Twilight blushed. "So what's in it for me if I decide to enchant your weapons with my spells?"

Sunset smiled softly. "We'll cuddle up together by the nice warm fire as I tell you all the reasons why I love you".

Sunset begain to return to her room as Twilight ran up behind her and gave Sunset a kiss. "Just try not to get yourself killed". Twilight said with a longing in her eyes.

Sunset kissed Twilight right back in a kiss that felt like an eternity. "Anything for the love of my life".


End file.
